Season 1
Season 1 contains a total of 22 episodes which were originally broadcast in the United States from August 29, 2005 to May 15, 2006. The plot revolves around the plan of Michael Scofield to break his brother, Lincoln Burrows, out of prison. It covers approximately six weeks of the characters' lives (from April 11th to May 27th) - the entire length of Michael's stay at Fox River State Penitentiary. An average of 9.2 million viewers was recorded for the season. Cast Main cast Paul Adelstein and Robert Knepper were credited as guest stars before episode 3; Peter Stormare was credited as a guest star after episode 13; and Rockmond Dunbar was credited as a guest star before episode 14. *Dominic Purcell - Lincoln Burrows (22/22 episodes) *Wentworth Miller - Michael Scofield (22/22 episodes) *Robin Tunney - Veronica Donovan (22/22 episodes) *Amaury Nolasco - Fernando Sucre (22/22 episodes) *Marshall Allman - Lincoln "LJ" Burrows Jr (11/22 episodes) *Peter Stormare* - John Abruzzi (17/22 episodes) *Wade Williams - Brad Bellick (22/22 episodes) *Sarah Wayne Callies - Sara Tancredi (22/22 episodes) *Paul Adelstein - Paul Kellerman (19/22 episodes) *Robert Knepper - Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell (19/22 episodes) *Rockmond Dunbar - Benjamin Miles "C-Note" Franklin (16/22 episodes) Recurring cast *Stacy Keach - Henry Pope (20/22 episodes) *Phillip Edward Van Lear - Louis Patterson (19/22 episodes) *Frank Grillo - Nick Savrinn (18/22 episodes) *Muse Watson - Charles Westmoreland (18/22 episodes) *Christian Stolte - Keith Stolte (17/22 episodes) *Patricia Wettig - Caroline Reynolds (14/22 episodes) *Danny McCarthy - Daniel Hale (13/22 episodes) *Mac Brandt - Mack Andrews (13/22 episodes) *DuShon Monique Brown - Katie Welch (11/22 episodes) *Lane Garrison - David "Tweener" Apolskis (9/22 episodes) *Matt DeCaro - Roy Geary (8/22 episodes) *Michelle Forbes - Samantha Brinker (7/22 episodes) *Joseph Nunez - Manche Sanchez (6/22 episodes) *Silas Weir Mitchell - Charles "Haywire" Patoshik (6/22 episodes) *Peter J. Reinemann - Gus Fiorello (5/22 episodes) *Camille Guaty - Maricruz Delgado (5/22 episodes) *John Heard - Frank Tancredi (5/22 episodes) *Al Sapienza - Philly Falzone (4/22 episodes) *Holly Valance - Nika Volek (3/22 episodes) *John Billingsley - Terrence Steadman (3/22 episodes) Summary Lincoln Burrows (Dominic Purcell) is accused of the murder of Terrence Steadman, who is the brother of the female Vice President of the United States. With strong evidence supporting the charges of first degree murder and aggravated discharge of a firearm against him, Lincoln is sentenced to death and is sent to Fox River State Penitentiary to await his execution. Lincoln's brother, Michael Scofield (Wentworth Miller), is convinced of Lincoln's innocence and hatches an escape plan. After installing himself at Fox River, time works against Michael as he must overcome various obstacles and make the right connections among the inmates and prison staff to be successful in breaking out his brother.The Brothers are aided by Veronica Donovan (Robin Tunney), who begins to investigate the conspiracy that put Lincoln in jail. However, they are hindered by covert agents, who belong to an organization known as "The Company". As the season goes on Michael is successful in recruiting other inmates into his escape plan. When the season comes to and end The Brothers and the other inmates break out of Fox River. Episodes Trivia *This is the only season not show Alexander Mahone, General Jonathan Krantz, Felicia Lang or Richard Sullins. *This is the only season in which T-Bag doesn't kill any who appeared in a season premiere. He mostly killed John Abruzzi, who appeared in the season premiere. *This is the only season in which no main character dies. 1 Category:Episodes